storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Murdoch's Money Madness
Murdoch's Money Madness is the twenty-sixth episode of season 1 . Plot Murdoch is a mighty, powerful engine with ten drive wheels. He is one of the largest engines working on Sodor and was brought to the Island to help with the heavy workload and pull heavy goods trains across the Main Line. Murdoch is as shy as he is strong, as he is actually a gentle giant. He can often be found seeking peace and quiet, away from the bustle of the yards and the Docks. He enjoys long hauls through the countryside and, although he can get short of patience and a little annoyed if he does not get some alone time, he can be quite a reserved engine. Although he can be an independent worker, Murdoch is often content to join in, help, and offer advice where he deems it worthy, but, despite being hard to miss due his defining strength and size, he will not jump to put himself at the center of attention. One day, Murdoch was taking a train known as the money train. It was a train that picked up the money from the stations and took it to the bank. Murdoch loved taking the money train. It was delightful going through the quiet parts of Sodor to the bank on the other side of the island. "Peace and quiet for once!", sang Murdoch. "That's how I like it!". The bank was located not too far from Dusty Dave's Flower Mill. Murdoch arrived at the bank. The money was unloaded and Murdoch wheeshed some steam to signal that he was ready to go. Just then, a stange man walked up towards Murdoch. He was wearing a captain's uniform and was covered in cobwebs. "Hello! My name is Russell. I am a disabled veteran and have lost my job. If your associates could spare a pound or two, I'd be so grateful!", said the man in a distressed manner. "Driver, we should help this man!", groaned Murdoch. "He seems homeless!" Just then, Ms. Clark the manager at the bank came out. "Do you mind us helping this poor man, Ms. Clark?". "Not at all!", replied Ms. Clark "We'll just.......". "Don't even think about it!", boomed a voice. It was Sir Topham Hatt who had drove up in Winston. "No!" said Murdoch. "Its ok! This man is homeless, Sir!". "No Murdoch!", said Sir Topham Hatt. "Nothing about this man is ok! That's Sailor John!". Murdoch took a closer look. "You're Sailor John?" asked Murdoch franticly. "You're that mean man who tried to steal the treasure. Thomas told me about you!". "Quite right, Murdoch!", replied Sir Topham Hatt. "According to the courts, you're not supposed to be anywhere near a bank or you'll be arrested again! So move along now!". "Grrrr!" fumed Sailor John. "I'll be back!". He said. He jumped onto his bike and rode away. "Phew!" exclaimed Murdoch. "That was close!". And chuffed away with the empty wagons. That night, Murdoch stayed at Vicarstown Annex. He told Gordon, Henry and James about what had happened. "No way!", said Henry. "I thought he was sentenced to three months due to grand larceny!". "He copped a plea and now he's got his freedom!" said Gordon. "But we better watch him. Or else he might have something else up his sleeve!". The four big engines went to sleep. At about 5:30 am, Gordon had to stop at Crosby Station with his first express train when he heard someone talking. He looked over to see Brandon the diesel talking to Sailor John. "So you want me to take you to the bank this afternoon?" asked Brandon. Brandon didn't know Sailor John. For it was after the events of Sailor John's arrest that Brandon had arrived on Sodor and no one had ever told Brandon about him. "Yes!", replied Sailor John. "All I need is a carriage!". "Ok!", said Brandon. Gordon gasped. "Oh no!", he groaned. Gordon tried to call to Brandon, but it was no use. Brandon was gone. At 9:45 am when rush hour was over, Gordon sped back to the sheds to see Murdoch. "I have some bad news for you, Murdoch!", exclaimed Gordon. Murdoch opened his sleepy eyes. "What is it?", he asked. "Sailor John had tricked Brandon into helping him steal money from the bank!", panted Gordon. "This afternoon at 1!". Murdoch was suddenly wide awake. "He won't get away! I'll stop him!". That afternoon at 1, Murdoch had finished taking the money train and hid in the siding as Brandon passed by with Old Slow Coach. "I believe this is where it is, Brandon!", said Old Slow Coach. Brandon came to a complete stop in front of bank and Sailor John jumped out of the passenger area of Old Slow Coach and walked into the bank with a billy club. "Its to help me keep my balance!", he lied. "I'm only an old man, you know!" Brandon giggled quietly. Ten minutes later, Sailor John came out with two large bags. "Let's go now!" he yelled. Brandon was surprised. He had been tricked into being the getaway engine for a bank robbery. "What in the world!", exclaimed Brandon. "I can't do this! Its not right!" He refused to move. Brandon's driver got out too and tried to confront Sailor John. But Sailor John raised his billy club and smacked her across her knees. She fell down in pain. Sailor John jumped into Brandon's cab, shut the door and took full control of Brandon. "No one tells me no!", grumbled Sailor John. "You got that!". "Help!" yelled Brandon. "Shut up!" yelled Sailor John. Brandon sped down the line with Old Slow Coach still coupled to him. Old Slow Coach didn't like going that fast. "I want to stop! I want to stop!", she sobbed. She tried to put on her brakes, but Brandon was going so fast that they snapped and wouldn't work. Brandon passed by several stations. He passed by Suddery where Edward was pulling a freight train. "Sailor John has me!", shouted Brandon. He passed by Dryaw where Harold was flying above. "Harold! Help me!". "I'm coming!", said Harold and he flew away to alert the signalman to stop the runaway. Then he glided through Knapford where Sir Topham Hatt was standing. "Sir! Sailor John has taken control of me and he's robbed the bank!", said Brandon as fast as he could before disappearing. Sir Topham Hatt ran into his office to phone the police. While Brandon was on the main line, a voice called out. "Come back with that money!". Old Slow Coach opened her eyes. "It's Murdoch!". Brandon was relieved. "Murdoch will save me!". Murdoch was chuffing and panting. He sped as fast as he could until his coal burned brightly. Sailor John tried to make Brandon go faster, but Murdoch was catching up. Suddenly, there was trouble for Sailor John. Brandon started to go slower and slower. "Oh no!", groaned Sailor John. Brandon's fuel tank was on E and had run out of fuel. Brandon and Murdoch laughed. Sailor John tried to get out and escape, but Henry rushed by with a goods train so he couldn't get out of Brandon's cab. Just then Harold landed in a nearby field with the police and once again, Sailor John was arrested. "I'm not finished yet! You just wait!", he shouted as they handcuffed him and took him onto Old Slow Coach. Murdoch pushed Brandon and Old Slow Coach to the police station. Brandon took on more diesel fuel from a nearby pump. Murdoch told Brandon about Sailor John. Sir Topham Hatt met them there on Edward. Brandon thought Sir Topham Hatt would be cross with him. Brandon was sad. "Please don't be cross with me, Sir! I didn't know!". "It's ok, Brandon. You were tricked. But from now on, I'd like it if you come to me before you do certain jobs. Understood?" "Yes Sir!", exclaimed Brandon. He was relieved and glad he wasn't in trouble. Then he turned to Murdoch. "Well done, Murdoch!", said Sir Topham Hatt. "You took quick action and chased after Sailor John. You are a really useful engine!". Murdoch beamed proudly. Characters *Murdoch *Sailor John *Patricia Clark *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon *Brandon *Old Slow Coach *Edward *Harold Category:Completed Episodes